INeedYouByMySide
by Daniel Coach
Summary: Advertencia: Esta historia es retorcida, tiene escenas de contenido sexual explícito. Contiene Kadam (Lo pongo como advertencia ya que nadie es amante de esa pareja y lo entiendo pero es muy poco) Yo solo digo. Temas Oscuros/Oscuro! Blaine/Debil!Kurt/Boypussy!Kurt Rating: M. /Para Proximos Cap.


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Titular: **INeedYouByMySide__  
__**Género:**__ Romance & Hurt/Comfort.__**  
**__Pareja:__Blaine A. & Kurt H.__  
__**Rating:**__ M._

_**Hola!**_

_**Mi nombre es Daniel y…**_

_**Soy Nuevo Aquí, así que no tengo una idea de donde iré con todo esto. Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es completamente mía, es propiedad de: Klaine Anderson Hummel ella es una excelente escritora amo como escribe, amo sus ideas así que esta es su idea, fue publicada en Facebook donde tuvo muchas visitas así que le pregunte si me dejaba realizarla en un fic ya que no tenía pensado hacerlo pero como es genial ella, medio permiso así que bueno yo no estaría aquí sin esa maravillosa idea. Y sin la maravillosa Autora**_

**_Advertencia:_** Esta historia es retorcida, tiene escenas de contenido sexual explícito. Contienes Kadam(Lo pongo como advertencia ya que nadie es amante de esa pareja y lo entiendo pero es muy poco) Yo solo digo. Temas Oscuros/Oscuro! Blaine/Debil!Kurt/Boypussy!Kurt

_Gracias por leer!_

"Él no te merece…" le susurro levemente acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos de sus manos observando con atención el hermoso rubor que comenzaba a notarse, sonrió ya que sabía que él era el causante de poner a kurt así.

"Adam…"

"No hables, por favor…" pidió el rubio uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, transmitiéndole al castaño todo lo que sentía por él, dejándole claro que el también sentía que no era de piedra como pensaba que lo estaba utilizando para acostarse con él, a su antojo.

Kurt trato de separarse del beso pero le fue imposible, Adam lo tenía abrazado fuertemente de la cintura, el rubio lo beso con fuerza haciéndolo soltar un quejidito que le fue imposible guardar que no por nada el inglés lo pego más a él, para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba.

Lo que no sabía kurt que era observado por un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban seriamente, tal vez y kurt si sabía pero… no se acordaba que siempre era seguido a todos lados y más cuando se encontraba solo y desprotegido sin Blaine.

Kurt salió de la biblioteca con tranquilidad no sin ser besado de nuevo por los dulces labios de Adam, que lo besaban con urgencia como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, pero obvio kurt no podía arriesgarse de nuevo y solo correspondió sin ningún problema y bueno eso aparentaba ya que sabía que era imposible volver a verlo de nuevo. Y dejar que este lo volviera a besar.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de lima con tranquilidad disfrutando del aire fresco, se acomodó su boina con cuidado. Para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y calentarse un poco.

* * *

"Que se supone que haremos con tu "Hermoso"?" dijo en un tono de burla mientras manejaba lentamente y observaba a kurt caminar.

"Yo sabré que hacer con él "lo escucho decir.

"Entiendo no seas celoso..." dijo Sam mirándolo a través del retrovisor que lo miraba con una mueca, rio bajito.

"Yo soy…"

Blaine estaba seguro que esta noche lastimaría a kurt pero tenía que dejarle claro que él era su dueño, no ese estúpido rubiecito de mierda que tenía la maldita atribución de tocarlo y kurt en dejarlo.

"Detente!" le dijo a Sam que asintió y detuvo la camioneta, Blaine observo a kurt detenerse y contestar su celular frunció el ceño y miro a Sam, seriamente.

"¡Ve por el!" El rubio se quitó su cinturón de seguridad rápidamente para después abrir la puerta de la camioneta. Y bajar cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

* * *

El miedo que sentía era tan profundo y se había apoderado de el con tan solo el hecho de ver a Sam bajar de su camioneta, sabía que esto no era nada bueno, seguro todo lo que había hecho ya había llegado a oídos de Blaine por eso el mandar a Sam por él no era nada bueno.

"¡¿Qué haremos contigo mi dulce kurt?!" la voz de Sam era juguetona como si disfrutara burlarse de él, cuantas veces quisiera y sabía que el culpable de permitir que ni su mano derecha lo respetara era Blaine.

"Oh…Blaine" pensó con preocupación, respiro con dificultad cuando sintió a Sam jalarlo del brazo, para después taparle la boca rápidamente.

Kurt no pudo evitar llorar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mediante el rubio lo guiaba a la camioneta ya que sabía que Blaine estaba arriba esperándolo.

"Hueles delicioso!" le susurro Sam lamiéndolo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de lanzarlo a la camioneta con fuerza haciendo que callera de rodilla dentro de ella, kurt alzo su cabeza lentamente para ver a Blaine que lo miraba seriamente.

Sintió como lo jalaba del pelo bruscamente haciéndolo jadiar de dolor.

"Veo que seguirás siendo la misma zorra de la cual estúpidamente estoy enamorado" dijo apretando fuertemente los cabellos de kurt.

Sam cerró la puerta de la camioneta y comenzó a manejar de nuevo.

* * *

Una vez que Blaine metió a regañadientes al castaño a su departamento ya que de este no dejaba de llorar y de suplicarle que no le hiciera daño, pareciera como si le diera a entender al moreno que lo hiciera que lo lastimara. Para que entendiera a quien le pertenecía.

Kurt sabía que esto era su culpa por haberle desobedecido y jugar con fuego cuando sabe que Blaine es su dueño. Que es el único que debe tocarlo cuantas veces quiera. Y sabe que le encanta el dolor pero… esta vez no estaba seguro si Blaine se controlaria.

Blaine comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones con rapidez que kurt negó aun con sus chillidos diciendo que no quería, esto hizo que Blaine se excitara más. Al ver cómo le suplicaba que parara que lo estaba lastimando.

El moreno lo beso con fuerza mordiéndole fuertemente el labio inferior, sacándole un poco de sangre del cual no podía ser exagerado pero el cual kurt grito de dolor, tratando de empujarlo lejos de él, rogándole que no quería que tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimarlo como la última vez.

"¡Pero así te encanta el dolor, Hermoso!" dijo Blaine rompiéndole con fuerza el pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Lo lanzo a la cama fuertemente haciéndolo caer en ella escuchando otro sonido de dolor de esos deliciosos labios que tanto amaba.

Abrió las piernas de kurt de un solo golpe observando como kurt ahora solo podía llorar en silencio soportando su mal trato que merecía por jugarle al vivo con él.

Kurt apretó fuertemente los cabellos de Blaine con fuerza cuando este Hundio, su cabeza entre sus muslos.

"¡No- Blaine-por favor...!"

_**Nota: Es muy corto, lo seeeee pero en el siguiente será muy interesante saber que pasara…, sé que tal vez notaran errores en la historia pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo estaba muy emocionado por subirlo ya, prometo en el siguiente corregirlo antes de publicarlo.**_


End file.
